Ton souvenir, Mes pensées, La lettre
by Berskherayvin
Summary: "A mon meilleur ami, Edward Cullen..." Bella Swan, 13 ans, s'adresse une dernière fois à Edward Cullen, son meilleur ami, mort la vieille suite à une longue histoire entre Bella et des jeunes de son établissement. Elle raconte tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur une dernière fois dans cette lettre. OS - ALL HUMAN - BELLA & EDWARD


A mon meilleur ami, Edward Cullen,

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris, je ne l'ai jamais fait et tu le savais. Peut-être que ça ma soulage d'un immense poids porté sur mes frêles épaules, comme tu les qualifiais. Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est que tu me manques énormément.

Sérieusement, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? En fait, tu ne le savais même pas toi-même. Evidemment avec la violence du choc tu n'avais rien vu venir. Tu es parti trop tôt, trop vite. Il faut que je te le dise, tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dois te raconter tout de A à Z.

Edward, tu te rappelles de cette embrouille que j'avais eue avec Jessica Stanley. Oui, la fille qui se pavanait devant toi alors qu'elle sortait avec ce connard de Newton. Te rappelles-tu des gifles qu'elle m'avait mises ? Te rappelles-tu des coups et blessures que j'ai reçues ? C'était parti de là.

Jessica était jalouse de moi. Jalouse de ta meilleure amie parce qu'on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Elle ne me supportait pas et je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais, cette garce et ses copines m'ont toujours considérée comme leur punching-ball. En fait, toutes mes marques sur mon visage et ma peau viennent des coups multipliés par cinq. J'étais faible mais je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de mes problèmes de fille.

En cours, en classe ou à la récréation, si j'étais seule, je me faisais enlevée dans les toilettes par ces garces. Les surveillants l'avaient découvert des mois après les premières fois où elles avaient commencé. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit.

Un jour, tu avais découvert tout ce qui se tramait et tu m'avais forcé, malgré ton jeune âge, à en parler au proviseur. Je me souviens être entrée dans le bureau, vaguement intimidée, ta main dans la mienne pour me soutenir. Nous lui avions tout révélé, mais il était tellement idiot qu'il avait toujours nié ces faits. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas ternir et salir la réputation de son établissement. Il cachait tout.

Tu t'étais alors vraiment impliqué dans mes problèmes et tu avais fini par engueuler la Jessica. Elle l'avait très mal pris et le sort avait encore une fois été jeté contre moi. C'était devenu pire mais indirectement, j'avais trouvé la force de lui tenir tête. Si tu savais que c'était grâce à toi… Malgré tout, la garce avait trouvé des solutions pour me faire subir pire. Ce n'était plus des simples coups de poings et de pieds, c'était carrément des techniques consistant à m'ouvrir la peau. Tu te rappelles des innombrables cicatrices que j'ai sur mes bras et mes jambes ? C'était de leur faute.

Ensuite, pour la faire taire, tu m'avais appris que la Jessica se faisait tromper par le Newton derrière son dos. Alors je lui avais craché cet argument sur la figure. Elle était devenue livide, m'avait traitée de menteuse parce que j'étais soi-disant jalouse d'elle et de son chéri. Que jamais je n'aurais quelque chose avec toi parce que j'étais qu'une moins que rien. Que je n'en valais pas la peine. Et que j'étais la plus laide du monde.

Tu l'avais très mal digéré. Très, très mal digéré. Toi, de ton côté, tu avais un plan très stratégique à ta disposition. Jessica Stanley t'aimait et croyait dur comme fer que Newton ne la trompait pas. Tu avais décidé d'agir, seulement pour mon bien. Sérieusement tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Il y avait trois semaines environ, tu avais aperçu Newton et sa Lauren en train de se bécoter le visage. Ah oui… Il fallait rappeler que la Lauren en question était la fidèle et meilleure amie de Jessica. Tu m'avais dit que la tension entre eux était tellement forte qu'ils auraient pu passer à l'acte, devant tout le monde, dans les gradins du vieux terrain de foot où tout le monde passait le plus clair de son temps, ici à Forks.

Tu savais très bien comment attirer la Jessica là-bas qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seconde pour te rejoindre. Elle avait cru à une surprise de ta part, mais elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie et son copain ensemble. Elle n'adresse plus la parole à Lauren, si tu veux savoir. Par contre, elle avait foutu une gifle monumentale à Newton.

Puis, tout était allé très vite, tu étais devenu le coupable numéro un de Newton. Il t'avait accusé de tout, Jessica ne me faisait même plus attention. J'avais aimé ce moment-là, mais j'étais peiné qu'on te fasse tant de mal verbalement. Parce que oui, tu n'avais eu droit qu'à une méchanceté orale, là où moi, j'avais gagné leur méchanceté orale ET physique.

Ensuite, il y avait eu un soir où il s'était réconcilié avec Jessica et d'un seul coup, tu n'étais plus en tort. A nouveau, la faute s'était à nouveau abattue sur moi. Ce n'était plus Jessica qui me frappait, c'était Newton. Newton, le boxeur, Newton, la carapace en fer, Newton, le garçon le plus fort… Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'avais vécues sans que tu le saches. C'était pour ton bien.

Pendant ces dernières semaines, ces trois dernières semaines, tu m'as défendue. Tu m'as protégée comme il se doit. Tu encaissais les coups et la bagarre et j'étais devenue spectatrice de ma douleur répandue peu à peu sur la tienne. J'ai énormément pleuré, et sans jeu de mot, j'ai presque vidé mon corps de toutes les ressources humaines que je possédais intérieurement et extérieurement. Tu te battais pour moi sous mes yeux affaiblis, tu te battais pour que mes jours soient meilleurs. Tu étais un garçon parfait. Qui aurait fait ça pour sa meilleure amie ? Probablement personne…

Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé. Je ne sais pourquoi mais quand nous sommes sortis de l'établissement, Newton est arrivé en furie, posté devant toi, les poings fermement serrés sur ses hanches. Tu n'as pu réagir, sous le choc. Je n'ai pu réagir, sous le choc. La colère du boxeur l'envahissait et Newton t'as donné de nombreux coups, tu t'es évanoui et en réalité tu étais déjà dans un coma profond. Newton en a profité et t'as donné un dernier coup fatal, un uppercut au menton. Tu étais en sang et j'ai failli m'évanouir à mon tour, mais c'était toi, c'était toi dont il était question et j'ai fait abstraction de tout. Tu avais eu la force de me protéger, je me devais de rester forte devant ton corps meurtri.

Ton corps affublé de coups, de bleus et d'entailles… Ton nez coulait le sang, tes habits étaient en sang… Ta mâchoire s'est déboitée et ta tête s'est brisée. Tu as eu de multiples fracture sur tout le long de ton corps. Tes dents se sont cassées. Tu as reçu un énorme coup de pied au niveau de ton bas ventre. Tes yeux se sont injectés de sang, et tes oreilles ont saignées. Tout ton corps entier a été dévasté.

Police et pompiers sont venus à ton secours mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand tu étais passé dans la phase comateuse un peu plus tôt auparavant, c'était déjà fini pour toi. Tu avais rendu l'âme, la plus belle âme qu'il existait au monde. La plus généreuse, gentille, attentionnée et j'en passe… Mon unique raison de vivre est partie pour toujours.

Edward… Edward… Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi toi ? Comment vais-je survivre sans toi ? Depuis hier, depuis que la nouvelle a été annoncée, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne vis plus, je ne mange plus et je passe mon temps à regarder tous ces souvenirs partagés. Je ne sais plus que je suis, je ne me reconnais pas. La souffrance est réelle. Mes traits sont déformés. La rage m'habite…

Je ne cesse de pleurer, je vois flou et je ne sais même pas si l'on voit traitre mot de cette fichue lettre qui n'était jamais censée exister. La douleur est tellement forte que je n'ai même pas les mots pour la décrire. Mes mots ne sont pas pesés, en réalité, c'est des millions de fois pire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es définitivement parti pour toujours. Mais je le ressens, tu n'es plus présent à mes côtés, je ne ressens plus ta présence à côté de moi. Tout est vide, c'est un trou noir. Chaque seconde je me dis que je suis dans un affreux cauchemar mais ce n'est pas le cas, lorsque je m'en rends compte, mes larmes s'intensifient encore plus si c'est possible.

Tu me manques, tu nous manques. Ton père est bouleversé, il a pris un très long congé, la peine l'oblige à arrêter momentanément son travail de docteur, je comprends tout à fait. Ta mère, elle, a gardé son travail de décoratrice, apparemment elle a besoin de cela pour se ressourcer et ne pas avoir à subir la douleur, je comprends également son choix. Moi… Eh bien, je pense, je réfléchis et je laisse divaguer mon esprit qui se laisse embuer par mes pleurs.

Tu sais, ton père arrive à peine à aligner un mot dans une phrase tellement la douleur est réelle, c'est un peu comme moi, lorsque j'essaie de sortir un son, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est littéralement arraché. Ta mère ressent exactement cette même douleur. Je ne saurais dire laquelle est la plus intense, mais je crois réellement qu'on est à pied d'égalité, mais cette comparaison est complètement stupide et sans intérêt. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir à quel point en vingt-quatre heures, une vie bascule.

L'un reste… L'autre part…

Bordel Edward ! T'avais même pas quatorze ans ! Tu devais les avoir le mois suivant ! Bordel, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ? Pourquoi j'ai subi la douleur jadis, et pourquoi c'est toi qui est parti hier ? C'est injuste, les rôles sont inversés ! C'est moi qui devrais être morte, morte depuis l'instant où l'on a commencé à me frapper ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir ça ! J'ai tellement de remords, tellement… Si tu savais…

On nous rabâche sans cesse ce fameux « c'est la vie »… Mais non, ce n'est pas la vie ! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'une vie doit s'éteindre ! Ce n'est pas une chose qui est censée se produire, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la personne qui nous a tous dit ça. On ne meurt pas comme ça.

Edward, tu sais, tu avais raison. Tout ça est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'écouter et aller voir les collègues de mon père. J'aurais dû expliquer la situation, j'aurais dû nous protéger comme toi tu l'avais fait pour moi. Si tu savais combien je regrette…

Ma lettre n'a aucun sens, aucune logique, aucun paragraphe dans un bon ordre parce que je te déboule tout sur-le-champ. Ça vient miraculeusement de suite. Je trouve les mots très facilement parce que je ne me complique pas la vie. Mes pensées sont directement écrites sur papier. Je sais très bien que tu ne liras jamais ceci, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire. Je ne sais plus m'exprimer, mais j'arrive encore à écrire.

Mon père souffre de la situation, il s'en veut lui aussi et se rend à peine compte que j'ai des marques de partout. Il a toujours été formidable mais pas assez attentionné. Te rappelles-tu de cette fois où je t'avais expliqué pourquoi je ne lui disais rien ? En fait, j'avais réellement peur qu'il se moque de moi. J'avais peur que ce père n'oublie à nouveau et fasse comme si de rien n'était. J'étais dépitée. Il s'occupait à peine de moi alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si je lui avais expliqué ? J'ai dû lui écrire quelque chose pour lui exprimer tout ce que je ressentais à lui aussi. Il m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psychologue mais je ne m'en sens pas capable pour le moment.

Une cellule de crise a été ouverte ce matin à l'école. Je ne vais plus à l'école. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire sans toi. Pour qui va-t-on me prendre ? Pour la pauvre petite amourachée de son meilleur ami qui est mort ? Pour la pauvre petite fille qui a perdu son bras droit ? Pour la pauvre petite malchanceuse qui ne pourra plus avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler ? Pour une moins-que-rien ? Je ne veux pas de jugement sur moi, alors je ne m'y rends pas. Ça me ferait trop mal.

Des fois, je me dis que lorsque je lis à voix haute ou dans ma tête, tu arrives à entendre tout ce que je dis. Des fois, je me dis qu'en réalité tu es devenu un nuage dans le ciel et que tu m'observes. Je crois à des choses stupides, mais j'aimerais tant que tu puisses savoir tout cela. Parce que tu n'es plus là…

Tes magnifiques yeux verts si pétillants et vifs me manquent terriblement. Ta voix si douce me manque. Ton odeur si particulière et si masculine me manque. Tes sublimes cheveux de bronze me manquent. Tout ton toi, me manque. Je crois que je réalise à peine tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je crois que j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. Je crois que je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aimais déjà, mais c'était plus fort. Maintenant tout s'évapore. Tout s'évapore parce que tu n'es plus des nôtres. Mais la peine et la douleur s'intensifient…

Ça me fait tellement mal de dire ça. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque endroit me rappelle ton souvenir. Tous ces moments passés à deux. Nous contre le reste du monde. Ed & Bells… Si un jour on m'avait dit que je perdrais ma moitié, parce que dans un certain sens tu l'étais, je n'y aurais jamais cru, je n'aurais jamais voulu l'imaginer même pas en l'espace d'un millième de seconde, tant je savais que si j'y pensais la douleur, elle serait immense… Eh bien, finalement, c'est encore plus pire.

Oh et puis ta sœur, ta petite sœur, ta petite sœur adorée. Alice n'a même pas un an et ne se souviendra jamais de ton existence. Même si aujourd'hui elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, dans quelques années, ton souvenir n'existera plus dans sa mémoire. Seulement dans les photos… Je me rappelle combien tu l'adorais, combien tu passais de temps à la pouponner… Tu étais comme son dieu vivant à elle toute seule. Elle te regardait avec plein d'admiration. Tu étais la personne la plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle te cherche partout, elle te demande et fini en pleurs. On ne peut la consoler. Elle est devenue invivable. Ton père s'en occupe à plein temps, c'est difficile pour tes parents, mais ils s'accrochent. Ça doit être terriblement affreux d'avoir un enfant encore en bas-âge à s'occuper alors que l'aîné est parti.

Alice croit toujours que tu es là et te demande constamment, malheureusement, tu n'es plus des nôtres et elle est trop jeune pour le saisir. Elle va constamment dans ta chambre sentir ton odeur. Tu étais toujours coincée avec elle et moi, alors oui, en même pas en vingt-quatre heures la petite s'inquiète.

Je garde ce nounours que tu m'avais offert le jour de la fête foraine avec moi. Je me souviendrais toujours de ton regard plein de tendresse lorsque tu me l'avais donné. Un moment qui n'existera plus, comme tant d'autres…

Demain à lieu tes obsèques. J'irai à nouveau te voir dans ta boite blanche afin de me rappeler tous nos merveilleux souvenirs. Ça me permettra une nouvelle fois de me souvenir de la réalité ici présente.

Pour moi, tu vivras éternellement dans mes pensées, ce sera dur mais je dois continuer à te faire vivre à travers moi-même. Physiquement, le corps n'y est plus. Tout m'a lâché et je reste dans ma chambre, écoutant toutes tes musiques favorites. Ton piano… Un de tes amours… Je n'arrive pas à croire que plus personne n'y jouera.

Je pense à l'avenir que tu aurais dû avoir… Ta mère l'a dit, tu avais tout pour toi. Tu aurais dû avoir un si bel avenir. Mais ce con a tout gâché… Je me rappelle plusieurs fois, et particulièrement lors d'un cours de français, que tu rêvais d'avenir et d'enfants. Nous avions même rigolé plusieurs fois sur le sujet. Nous cherchions le prénom de nos enfants à deux. Comme si c'était totalement logique que l'on cherche à deux alors que nous n'étions rien. Tu aimais les prénoms originaux et vieillots, je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire que tu aurais aimé avoir une jolie petite fille avec le prénom de ta mère et de ta grand-mère maternelle réunis. Ce qui aurait donné Renesmee. Tu avais une certaine complicité avec ton grand-père paternel, Nathanaël, et je savais que tu aurais tellement aimé ce prénom à ton fils… Jamais tu n'en auras la possibilité.

Tes rêves à toi étaient merveilleux. Tu voulais devenir un grand pianiste, te marier avec l'amour de ta vie, avoir une belle et grande maison où tu vivrais d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec tes trésors, tes enfants… Tu voulais y vivre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, mais tout a été réduit en miette, tes espoirs sont morts, tu es mort !

Mon dieu Edward… J'ai tellement de mal à le réaliser. Comment est-ce possible que tu ne sois plus avec moi ? Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer, pourtant c'est ce que je vis. Je souffre en silence, seules mes larmes et ta musique comblent tout ce vide. Tu avais tout pour toi.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas à ta place ? Pourquoi je suis si égoïste ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenue plutôt ? J'aurais pu vous séparer, j'aurais pu me prendre des tas de coups pour ne pas que tu te blesses, oh non… J'ai subi tout ce mal et le mal s'acharne encore sur moi… J'ai été meurtrie mais c'est toi qui as subi les plus graves conséquences. Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir eu lieu ! J'aurais dû m'acharner contre Newton et je t'ai lamentablement lâché. Je m'en veux… Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable.

Ton rire me manque, il n'y avait jamais eu une minute sans que j'entende ton doux rire. Ce magnifique son que j'ai tant chéri… Il était tellement particulier, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ce merveilleux son est implanté dans ma tête et ne cesse de se lire en boucle. A chaque fois qu'il résonne dans mon crâne, je redouble mes pleurs.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais dû faire avec que tu partes, tant de choses que nous aurions dû faire ensemble. Edward… Si tu savais combien je suis invivable ? Je ne bouge pratiquement plus. Je ne me nourris plus, je bois seulement des quantités d'eau. J'ai essayé de manger un bout mais c'est impossible. Je vomis tout.

Mes pensées se frappent et tout est un tourbillon d'images qui circulent dans tout sens dans ma tête. Je crois que je pense trop. Mais c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable maintenant que tu as disparu. Ma tête me fait souvent mal mais je ne veux prendre quelque chose, la douleur est réelle et aucun médicament ne soulagera cela.

J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma mère ce matin… Oui, cette égoïste-là… Cette femme qui n'a pas dédaigné à venir ici au moins une fois par an. Lorsqu'elle nous a vus aux infos de Floride, elle a de suite appelé. Je crois qu'elle est même capable de vouloir venir ici, pour se faire interroger et gagner si elle le peut quelques sous. Je la déteste. Elle me déteste. Veut-elle réellement ma mort ? Parce qu'il semblerait que cette dernière dise que cela est injuste que tu sois mort pour moi. Ça aurait été juste que ce soit moi. Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Comment Edward ? Comment ? Merde, je suis sa fille ! C'est vrai que dans un sens elle a raison, j'aurais dû partir, mais d'un autre côté, une mère n'aurait jamais voulu que son enfant meure ! Imagine la souffrance de ta mère qui entend ça dans la bouche de la mère de la meilleure amie de son fils décédé !

Décédé… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à y croire… Pourquoi ma première nuit après ta mort a été celle où j'ai eu le plus horrible des cauchemars… ? Je ne peux t'en parler, je m'en rappelle à peine, mais il a duré tellement longtemps que j'ai cru que j'étais morte dans mon sommeil et que l'on m'avait envoyée en enfer. J'ai criai tellement fort cette nuit… Même dans mon sommeil, la douleur gagnait du terrain sur mon esprit.

Ce matin, lorsque je t'ai vu, peau encore plus blanchâtre, très bien maquillée pour camoufler les dégâts de ta peau, dans ton costume noir, tes yeux fermés, entouré de fleurs et d'objets. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a tant d'années. J'ai passé toute la matinée à tes côtés et je suis partie en déposant mes lèvres sèches et vides sur les tiennes, qui n'étaient déjà plus personnelles. Ton corps était là, mort. Ton âme s'est envolée en prenant avec elle ton merveilleux esprit.

Tu es devenu un ange… Un magnifique ange… C'est tellement stupide de t'appeler par ce nom, car tu es un million de fois plus que ça. Tu es plus qu'un ange. En regardant le ciel, je me dis que tu me vois de là-bas et que tu te contentes de me surveiller. En regardant l'étoile qui brille le plus le soir, je me dis que c'est toi, parce que tu étais l'être le plus brillant que l'on ait jamais connu. C'est des clichés, mais ça fait du bien…

C'est fou de se rendre compte que lorsque la personne la plus important à vos yeux disparait. Jamais je n'aurais cru que te perdre était possible, jamais je ne l'ai imaginé. Perdre un être cher, comme toi, c'est absolument horrible, il y a ce vide dans tout mon être… Tu me manques tellement… La souffrance endurée est encore plus vive lorsque l'on pense à ce trou qui ne sera jamais comblé. Car non, jamais ta présence sera remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu étais l'être le plus tolérant et aimant qu'il soit donné de voir.

Tu n'avais même pas quatorze ans mais tu avais une maturité impressionnante. Tu paraissais plus vieux que les garçons de notre âge et tu avais toutes ces belles qualités qu'ils n'auront probablement jamais. Tu étais parfait Edward ! Pourquoi a-t-on voulu faire disparaitre ma perfection ? Pourquoi à moi ? Pourquoi à nous ?

Toutes ces questions qui s'emmêlent dans mon cerveau ne seront jamais résolues… J'aurais voulu qu'elles n'existent jamais. On dit toujours que c'est le destin, mais je n'y crois plus au destin… ça n'a plus aucun sens, tu n'as pas choisi de travailler dur pendant presque quatorze ans pour mourir ! Tu t'es toujours défendu pour devenir encore plus meilleurs si possible dans l'avenir… Tu y croyais dur comme fer…

J'ai tout gâché… Par ma faute j'ai tout gâché… Je suis la pire personne qui existe, jamais tu aurais dû disparaître de cette planète que tu affectionnais tant… J'ai tout gâché… Tout a été brisé par ma faute… Si j'avais su…

Je ne comprendrais jamais Newton. Jamais. Il était boxeur alors pourquoi prétendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer ? Ok, il pouvait te faire mal, te briser le tibia ou le bras, mais pourquoi cet uppercut ? Pourquoi cet uppercut au menton ? Pourquoi ? Il savait très bien que c'est interdit d'en mettre un là ! C'est un coup mortel et il le savait depuis qu'il en faisait, depuis plus de six ans ! Merde ! Je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ta mort. Ce serait trop douloureux. Ta mort n'était peut-être pas intentionnelle mais il le savait ! Il savait quoi faire pour te tuer… Je ne peux plus supporter… J'en ai marre… Marre de savoir ces choses-là… Je ne supporte plus…

Chaque seconde qui passe est infernale. Le manque se fait de plus en plus fort… Ton odeur s'estompe, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir à autre chose que toi. Tu étais mon centre de gravité, mon univers, ma planète… Tu étais mon monde… Tu étais ce qui comptait le plus… Tout va disparaître… Tout va partir et je vais rester seule. Seule contre le monde entier…

Tu m'avais promis de jamais m'abandonner, tu avais promis tant de choses que tu ne pourras plus tenir. Je ne suis plus rien du tout. Tu me manques constamment… L'eau salée abîme mon visage, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je possédais peut-être la beauté, mais je crois qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais la mettre en place sur mon visage. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait me rendre belle, j'étais belle à tes yeux mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Je suis seulement banale. Mon visage ne ressemble plus à rien, mes cheveux sont emmêlés et mes yeux sont secs. Secs dans le sens où les pleurs me les abîment tellement que l'eau ne touche plus mes yeux. L'eau dégouline sans difficulté.

Je suis détruite à jamais. Comment peut-on dire que la mort c'est dur alors que la plupart n'ont jamais perdu leur être cher ? Tous ces bouquins sont idiots. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils se trompent. C'est des milliards de fois plus intense que ce qu'ils racontent. On ne peut même pas qualifier certains mots lorsque la violence du choc est très rude. Si tu savais ce que j'endure…

Hier soir, après l'annonce de ta mort, j'ai regardé tous les bons souvenirs que nous avions en vidéo ou en enregistrements audio. De ta naissance jusqu'aux derniers jours de ta vie… C'était tellement émouvant…

Je me rappelle de cette fois-là où nous étions en maternelle et que j'étais restée seule dans la cours avec d'autres enfants et que je n'avais pas entendue notre maitresse taper des mains. Je t'avais longuement cherché et j'avais pleuré très fort. Tu m'avais dit que lorsque dans la classe tu t'étais aperçu de mon absence, eh bien sans l'autorisation de la maitresse, tu étais venu me secourir, tu m'avais dit pourquoi je n'avais pas vu tout ça et tu m'avais tout expliqué. A l'époque, tu étais déjà très compréhensif… Tu savais exactement comment me calmer. Tu savais tout.

Je me rappelle d'une autre fois lorsque tu m'avais appris à jouer un petit morceau au piano. A l'époque je n'arrivais pas vraiment à synchroniser mes doigts mais tu avais toujours cru en moi. Les semaines suivantes, j'avais réussi à apprendre la chanson et mon petit problème s'était effacé. Tu vois, c'était encore grâce à toi…

Je me rappelle de ce magnifique dessin que nous avions fait ensemble, tu avais eu une idée fantastique en cours d'arts et tu m'avais décrit comment faire telle ou telle chose. On était très complice. La professeure voulait toujours nous séparer mais n'y était jamais arrivée. Nous avions finalement réussis notre chef d'œuvre et nous avions reçu la note maximale ensemble. Je t'avais appris quelques techniques de dessin et tu avais été ravi.

Tu sais, j'ai une seule crainte, celle d'oublier ton extraordinaire visage… Ton si beau visage… J'ai peur que toutes mes pensées finissent par s'effacer… Je ne veux pas t'oublier… Tu es trop important pour moi, tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître dans mes souvenirs…

Tu sais, il existe un tas d'imbéciles « populaires » à l'école qui sont passés à la télévision parce que soi-disant tu leur manquais. Qu'ils pleuraient et tout le toutim… Mais ils ne connaissent la réelle douleur. Ils veulent se faire une popularité sur ton dos, c'est incroyablement pathétique… Ils te connaissaient à peine, ils savaient seulement que tu traînais constamment avec moi… Moi, la parfaite idiote qui ne comprenais pas à leurs yeux que je n'étais rien pour toi… Si seulement tu pouvais savoir toutes les méchancetés qu'ils ont pu dire…

Ta mort, c'était en réalité mon histoire, une histoire qui s'est mal finie pour toi comme pour moi. Le destin n'a pas voulu t'épargner cette dernière douleur… Je sais bien qu'écrire cette lettre n'apportera rien de plus mais c'est horrible. Je me devais de t'écrire un dernier quelque chose…

J'espère réellement que c'est un cauchemar, mais lorsque je me pince, c'est encore plus dur à encaisser. Toute ma vie je vais regretter, toute ma vie… Je suis tellement égoïste, je profite de la vie que tu aurais dû avoir alors que toi tu as eu droit à la mort que j'aurais dû subir. Je me sens terriblement mal…

J'ai connu la souffrance, le désespoir, le malheur et tous ces êtres sans-cœurs, j'ai subi toutes les peines du monde et toutes les choses que l'on m'a faites sont inscrites sur moi physiquement et éternellement. Mais jamais, jamais on ne verra ce qu'il se passe intérieurement, mais saches que c'est une infinité de fois pire… Je ne pensais pas devoir vivre la mort de quelqu'un que j'aime si tôt…

Tu es parti loin de mon cœur sans pouvoir avoir l'occasion de me dire au revoir. Tu es parti sans avoir eu l'occasion de croiser une dernière fois mon regard. Tu es parti…

Ça fait tellement de mal de dire ça, tellement de mal… J'en souffre plus qu'il n'y parait, car la douleur est bien enterrée, encore plus profonde et pire que tout. Elle s'engouffre encore plus pour faire ressortir à nouveau mon manque de toi. Elle se ravive à chaque coup d'œil sur quelque chose qui a une signification pour nous deux. Et à vrai dire, il n'existe pas une seule chose qui ne me fasse pas penser à toi…

Il y a énormément de gens qui jugent, critiquent et osent parler de toi. Ils ne t'ont jamais connu, et ils osent dire leurs avis. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je me bats constamment pour toi. C'est horriblement dur… Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive ou pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas.

Le temps passe et me sépare de tes derniers instants de vie… Je ne veux pas me séparer de ta vie… Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux pas partir pour te laisser là. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais tu es déjà parti…

Je me souviens de ton dernier instant de vie comme si cela c'était passé il y à peine quelques secondes. Ton souffle… Ta voix… Je me souviens de tout parfaitement. Tu ne quittes jamais mes idées. De toute façon, à part toi, je n'ai plus d'idées, de projets et d'avenir…

Depuis hier il pleut encore plus fortement à Forks… Mais je sais que rien ne coulera plus que mes larmes tombées. Les premières commencent à se sécher, mais c'est pour me rappeler combien je continue à sangloter.

Edward… Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je crois que c'est la vérité. Tu étais bien plus que mon âme sœur, tu étais mon âme jumelle, la seule capable de tout comprendre. La seule qui sans même un coup d'œil savait ce que je voulais. Tu me manques terriblement.

L'avenir, je n'en ai plus. J'aurais tellement aimé devenir la femme que tu as toujours voulu, j'aurais aimé devenir l'amour de ta vie, j'aurais aimé porter ton nom de famille, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner des enfants, habiter avec toi dans une grande maison et y vivre en gardant nos petits-enfants jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse finisse par nous séparer. Oui, j'aurais voulu qu'on meure de vieillesse. Pas comme on t'a donné la mort. En fait, je crois que si je te l'avais dit, tu en aurais été du même avis. Je regrette…

Edward Cullen, mon meilleur ami, mon monde, ma planète, mon univers, ma galaxie et j'en passe…Saches que je te rejoins le plus vite possible. C'est trop dur sans toi. Cette lettre est soigneusement plastifiée et rangée entre tes mains dans ton cercueil. Bientôt, plus rien ne nous séparera. Je te rejoins… Ne m'en empêche pas, je ne peux survivre sans toi…

Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella qui t'aime du plus profond de son cœur…

* * *

_Mon OS m'a prit 2 jours à écrire, et comme je le souligne dans la lettre, il n'y a aucun sens, la lettre n'est pas organisée car tout est écrit dans le feu de l'action. Je ne sais pas si vous avez ressenti une quelconque émotion parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si je sais écrire le tragique. _

_Bella se répète constamment car il faut aussi imaginer l'état dans lequel elle est. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà perdu un être cher, mais je ne l'espère pas pour vous, car c'est vraiment horrible et le mot est faible... Ayant moi-même perdu une amie, je me suis inspirée de ce qu'il s'est un peu passé dans ma vie pour faire ressortir le désespoir, la colère et les regrets de Bella. Je dédie mon OS à cette amie._

_(L'OS est classé M, j'évite de m'exprimer crûment et brutalement, donc on a l'impression que toute la violence à l'air d'être assez soft. Mais émotionnelle, mentalement, physiquement et réellement, même si je n'ai pas subi toute cette violence, je sais que c'est quelque chose de mille fois plus dur dans la réalité. Bella (et surtout Edward) a vécu ce drame jeune mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faudrait que réellement on puisse le lire à cet âge-là, car à 13 ans, on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de subir ces chocs et ces traumatismes et de lire ces choses-là... C'est aussi la raison du M.)  
_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez et **par pitié, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis**. **Merci**..._

_Berskherayvin_

_PS: Désolé si je passe mon temps à me justifier, c'est un tic!  
_


End file.
